The present invention relates to an inhaler, particularly to a multiple dose inhaler having a replaceable multi-dose storage portion.
Inhalers are devices that can be used to deliver a medicament to the lungs of a user inhaling through the device. When a user inhales through the device a mouthpiece is typically held in the mouth, or nose, of a user. If the device is used to deliver more than one dose, for example it is a single dose device and is charged with a capsule or blister for each use, or it is a multiple dose device which contains a replaceable dose store such as a blister disc having a plurality of doses thereon, it means that at least a portion of the device repeatedly contacts the user and, if not cleaned, may become contaminated. Many inhalers come with instructions defining a cleaning regime that a user should follow during the life span of the device to avoid such contamination causing a problem. However users do not always follow the instructions accurately.
Multiple dose inhalers are known which contain a plurality of individual doses, or a reservoir from which doses can be metered, and once all doses have been used the entire device is disposed of and a new device obtained. This naturally limits the time during which contamination can build up. However disposing of the entire device, particularly a complex device, when empty may have cost implications so refillable devices have been developed. For such refillable devices a component of the device must be replaced or refilled when required and the empty, or no longer useable, part will be disposed of.